


Christmas With Hopper & the Waffle Maker

by DragonGirl420



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Hopper could use a little help making his first Christmas with El a little bit better.





	Christmas With Hopper & the Waffle Maker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorenMarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorenMarie/gifts).



> This is for SorenMarie's Christmas Writing Challenge. My dialogue prompt was “You call this decorated?” along with the below aesthetic. I should note, this is my first time writing for Hopper, El or anything to do with Stranger Things, so please be kind, though constructive feedback is ALWAYS welcomed!

 

The wind howled outside and followed you through the grocery store’s entrance with a ferocious push before you could force it shut behind you. Shaking off the snow from your coat and hat, you relished in the blast of artificially hot air from the vent above you, before heading further into the small market on Main Street.

Grabbing a hand basket, you started to wander the aisles, looking for something to make a quick dinner. Not that you had much of anywhere to be. Your shift as a dispatcher at the station was over, and no one was waiting at home except a cat, your book and a hot cup of tea. It was another long, boring night ahead, and the idea of cooking for one, again, was bringing you down.

Avoiding the huge Christmas display at the front of the store, you quickly ducked down one of the aisles and walked towards where some of the frozen items were kept. As you stood there trying to decide which meal to choose for the next few nights, you heard muffled grumbling and cursing coming from a few feet away.

You started laughing at him once you recognized the Chief of Police as the guy down on his knees, rifling through boxes of frozen waffles. He was clearly frustrated, tossing box after box of waffles into a messy pile on the floor. It was when he violently shoved the freezer door open and it rebounded, hitting him in the shoulder, did he finally stand up and audibly curse.

“God Dammit. You stupid piece of—( _incoherent mumbling_ )…”

“Um… hey Chief. Need help with something?” you asked, half smiling, half nervous.

“What?” he barked in reply and whipped around only to notice he knew you. “Oh… Y/N. Hey. I was, uh, just—”

“Looking for more waffles?”

“Yeah,” he snorted with an embarrassed laugh. He immediately bent down and started tossing the boxes back into the bottom of the freezer.

“Didn’t have the kind you like?” you asked, watching with curiosity.

“Uh, no. My—Jane—my daughter, she only likes a certain kind and they don’t have them, again.”

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry. Something else she’d like better, maybe?”

“No. This is her thing and I promised her I’d get them for Christmas morning, and of course,” his volume increased with each word thereafter, as if shouting out to an invisible observer “there are none here!”

“I can give you my recipe for homemade waffles, if you like. They are a thousand times better than those frozen things.”

“Thanks, but, she’s sorta partial to these. Besides, its our first Christmas together, I don’t wanna… you know… screw it up by burning breakfast.”

“It’s super easy, Chief. Really. I bet she would even like to make them with you,” you raised a single, challenging brow at him, causing him to chuckle and release the tension he had built up.

“Says you. And we’re not at work Y/N, you can drop the Chief crap.”

“Ok, Hopper,” you said, though it felt strange to call him that, it felt better than  _Jim_ , “you really could handle it. Not like you’re trying to create something complicated. They’re just waffles.”

Hopper looked at you skeptically. His shoulders finally relaxed, and though he sighed, there was a small, excited smile on his face. “Alright, I’ll make the damn waffles.”

The way he looked in that moment, caused a little rumble of something deep down inside you; in that place that had not often been brought to life. Here was your boss, your Chief of Police, someone who didn’t smile very often, making you feel slightly light on your feet. Before you could think about it any further, you heard yourself reply.

“I can help you get the ingredients here for you if you like, there’s not much too it.”

“Yeah—um, that would—” his watch began beeping and interrupted his train of thought. “Shit! I’m so late. And on Christmas Eve of all days… She’s gonna—” He paused again and ran a hand through his hair. “Shit! The decorations… the food. Dammit. Some dad I’m gonna be.”

He was flustered, and you could see the panic start to set it. “Stores are almost closed, I’m not going to have time…”

“Jim. Stop and breathe,” you said and placed your hand his arm gently. It stopped his rant and brought his attention to you. “Let me help. What do you need?”

Hopper exhaled with a growl and rubbed at his face. “Uh, well, waffles, apparently. And, a tree, maybe decorations, I dunno… I mean I have some up, but this is her first real Christmas, you know? I wanna make it memorable for her, but if I get home late, she’s gonna lose it again. I can’t be late four nights in a row…”

Hearing him talk about his daughter only intensified the rumblings that began before. Now, the warmth of a long forgotten feeling was traveling further through your veins, and you were beginning to get nervous. Why was Jim Hopper suddenly bringing on these feelings? You’d worked with the man for five years now, and never once before now did you really notice how handsome he was, or how his voice made the hairs on your neck tingle.

At least, not until right now.

“Ok… here’s what you’re going to do. Go home. I’ll get everything you need to give your daughter the best Christmas and bring it to the house.”

“No. No! I couldn’t ask you to do that. It’s too much. Plus, it’s snowing, and I’m not at the house, I’m up at my grandfather’s cabin. It’s a hike to get up there.”

“First off, you didn’t ask. I offered. Second, I want to help. I heard a little bit about your daughter, and I think you wanting to give her a great Christmas is really sweet. Third, I literally have nothing else to do tonight and if I could spend Christmas Eve helping a little girl have a nice Christmas, how I could I say no?”

He starred at you for a minute, contemplating your offer. Hopper looked down at this watch again and nodded slightly. “Alright, if you’re sure. I will gladly take the assist.”

“Good. Now go home before she chews you out and I’ll be along shortly. Just need directions to your place.”

Hopper pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket and you quickly dove into your purse for a pen. He scribbled down the directions and made sure you could follow them. Once you safely added them and the pen back to your purse, Jim grabbed you by both shoulders and bent down to meet you eye level.

“You deserve a raise for this, really. You’re a lifesaver.”

“What are friends for?” you said and smiled. “You best go, Chief.”

“Jim… or Hopper… whatever you… uh—yeah, I should go. See you soon!”

He started running down the aisle and remembered the remaining few boxes of frozen waffles currently defrosting on the floor.

“I got them,” you called, “GO!”

You watched him dart from the store and couldn’t help but snicker when you saw him through the store’s front window sliding on the snowy sidewalk and right into a couple walking by.

This was very unexpected twist to your evening, but you felt excited to help. Especially if it meant seeing Hopper again outside of the station. That was also something you didn’t expect; wanting to see him again, and so badly.

Twenty minutes later, you had all the necessary ingredients for the waffles and the few groceries you thought might come in handy. You made your way back to the Christmas display at the front of the store and gathered another handcart full of ornaments, lights, garland and some other things you thought Jane might enjoy. Right before the check out, there was a small display of jewelry that caught your eye.

On the display, in pre-wrapped boxes with Christmas decorations, were delicate necklaces and bracelets. One set was a simple strand of silver stars that sparkled when they caught the light. On a whim, you grabbed it and added it to the items for checkout.

 

After a quick stop at your house to drop off your frozen dinners and grab some baking essentials you were sure the Chief wouldn’t have, you were headed back out towards his cabin. The weather had worsened and being as far off the beaten path as he was, it took far longer to reach Hopper’s cabin then you anticipated.

The headlights of your car finally swept across the last turn and revealed the cabin a hundred yards up in the distance. You got as close as you could and grabbed a handful of bags. Trudging through the snow with the wind whipping around you, you saw the front door open, and felt relief. In a dash, Hopper was at your side and gathered the bags from your hands.

“There’s more, I’ll go back—” you started but he immediately cut you off.

“No, no. Go inside where’s its warm, I’ll get the rest.”

Taking the last few steps at quick pace, you bounded up onto the small porch and inside the warm cabin. For the second time that night, you shook off the snow from your shoulders and relished in the warm air circling around you. Once the chill subsided, you could feel the weight of someone’s stare clinging to your back. Slowly, you turned around and saw a girl standing there. She couldn’t be more than twelve or thirteen, with big brown eyes and a mop of curly brown hair on her head.

The girl, you assumed was Jane, watched you curiously as you draped your coat over your one arm and swiftly pulled off your gloves.

“Hi,” you said and held out one hand. “You must be Jane.”

She took a few steps forward and hesitantly held out her hand.

“El,” she said softly and swallowed thickly as she gingerly shook your hand.

“El?” you asked, but just as Hopper came through the door with the armload of supplies and a blizzard of snow.

He dropped the bags, and you managed to grab the ones with the eggs before they crashed to the floor.

“Are we setting up a bakery in here or what?” he asked, his breathing labored, and his cheeks blushed red from the bitter cold air.

“No, I just brought some extra supplies in case you wanted to make some cookies, or something. I was just saying hi to your daughter.”

“Right… Jane—”

“El,” she said again and louder than before, but this time her small features were set in determination, and Hopper didn’t challenge her.

“Nickname,” he replied to you, and moved the bags to the kitchen table. “El, this is (Y/N), she works with me at the station.”

“The waffle maker?”

Her response made you giggle and slightly embarrassed Hopper. “Ye—yeah, the waffle maker. Anyway, she’s going to teach us and then, we’ll make waffles for tomorrow, just like promised.”

“Cool,” El said and moved to the bags on the table.

You went to help her unpack the bags and came across the one holding the decorations. Looking around the cabin to see what he already had put up, you saw an old woodman snowman displayed near the doorway and two stockings hung near the wood burning stove.

“Um… I thought you said you had some decorations up.  ** _You call this decorated?”_**

“Yeah, I mean, we got the stockings, and this guy here,” he held up the snowman and looked between you and El. “What? He’s festive. Look, he’s got a red and green scarf. See? Festive.” He waved the small piece of fabric back and forth, making both you and El giggle.

“Well, I brought along some extras, just in case. The only thing I couldn’t find was a tree. Lot was closed by the time I got there.”

“Good thing we are surrounded by them. Why don’t you get all that nonsense set up and I’ll go find us a good tree; there are a few outback that may be the right size.” He got his coat and gloves back on turned to El. “You ok with that kiddo?”

“Fine with that,” El replied still going through the bags, barely acknowledging him.

“Right. Ok. Here I go,” he breathed and headed out to find a Christmas Tree.

You turned back to El, and while she was distracted, grabbed the bag with the gift and put it aside.

“So, do you like to bake cookies?” you asked, curious about the quiet girl. She seemed to contemplate your question, and then finally looked up at you with her brow creased.

“I don’t know.”

“Have you ever made cookies before?”

She shook her head.

“Would you like to learn how?”

El considered the question and a small smile found its way to her lips. “I would like that very much.”

While Hopper was out searching for a tree, you went about the process of making sugar cookies, explaining it step by step to a very attentive Jane Hopper. She watched with intense curiosity as you shifted the flour and managed the butter and eggs, whipping it all up into a tasty dough, that you then rolled out and cut with shapes like Christmas trees, snowmen and gingerbreadmen. The first two batches had cooked and cooled by the time Hopper came bursting through the door, nearly frozen through and dragging a good-sized pine tree.

“Heat, heat, heat, heat…” he kept mumbling over and over as he dropped the tree in the entry, slammed the door shut and went right for the wood burning stove. Once he had defrosted a little, he turned to you and saw the cookies spread out across the kitchen. “What’s all this?”

“I brought her stuff to make cookies, too. Figured I would keep her company and we would get these all baked while you got the tree, so you two could decorate them together later.”

“That was real sweet, Y/N, thank you. It smells amazing in here. Reminds me of my gram’s kitchen,” Hopper said, a wisp of nostalgia softening his features. “Let me get the tree up. Found the stand out in the shed, then we can talk waffles.”

True to his word, the tree was up in the stand in a matter of minutes. It was more than six feet tall and the top brushed against the ceiling of the cabin. El was excited as she shifted through the different ornaments, closely examining each one.

Hopper helped her open some of the packaging and when everything was ready to go, he ruffled her hair. “Gimme a sec, kid and I’ll find some music to put on and you can start decorating.”

He went through the vinyl collection and laughed out loud when he found what he wanted. “Now, this is music,” he crooned as he slipped the album from its cover and onto the turntable.

The smooth voice of Elvis Presley filled the cabin, as  _Santa Claus is Back in Town_  began to play. A huge grin came alive on his face as he turned to El, grabbed her hand and began to twirl her around the room. She was laughing heartily and going along with his shenanigans.

You loved watching them together. The little girl had a way of bringing out a playful side to the Chief you could never imagine existed. Knowing what you did of his past, you were overjoyed to see him having so much fun and enjoying life outside the station. You felt a little guilty, watching them dance and having such a good time; almost like you were intruding on a very special family memory-making moment. But as the song faded away, he let her go and she immediately picked up the lights and began to string the around the tree.

Hopper joined you in the kitchen, leaning back against the wood block counter, and very close to where you were doing the same.

“She’s a great kid,” he mused softly, watching her go about lighting up her first Christmas tree.

“She’s lucky to have you,” you said, pushing off the counter and going back to cleaning up from the cookies.

“I’m the lucky one,” he said, and followed your lead, wiping up the counter and closing the ingredients. “She came along and… Hell. I guess we were there for each other.”

“You’re both lucky.”

You sighed, but not loud enough for him to hear you. Watching them stirred up something in you that you thought you’d put behind you. A family, kids… they weren’t in your future; mostly because you never really wanted them. The past few years had proved to be a little difficult, and very lonely. Now, watching these two together, and the feelings that had stirred earlier for the Chief, you were suddenly envious of what they had, and so wished you could experience your own family one day.

“I should be going,” you said suddenly, and shoved a piece of paper at him. “This has the recipe for the waffles. Just follow that, waffle maker is there, and I’ll get the other stuff back from you next time I see you at work.”

“Whoa, whoa, what’s the rush?” he gently touched your elbow. “Stay a while. Besides, the snow is only getting worse, its pitch-black outside and I would love to have someone to share this with,” from under one of the cabinets he pulled out a mostly full bottle of Jack Daniels. “No one man should drink this much alone. People could talk… make assumptions.”

Against your better judgment, you smiled and snickered. “What are you talking about?”

“You know how these old house wives can be…  _that Chief Hopper, he sure drinks alone a lot_ ,” he said, mimicking the ones he was talking about. “You could help crush those rumors.” He raised the bottle up. “You said you had no other plans. Stay. Bake more cookies, help me make waffles for the kid.”

“I don’t want to intrude on your Christmas, Hopper.”

“Who’s intruding? I’m asking you to stay.” He tried not to smile through the serious look he wore when he used your own tactic against you. “What do you say?”

A slight vibration of excitement began to hum in the pit of your stomach. You wanted to say yes and spend the rest of Christmas with Hopper and El, but something about it still felt wrong.

“What about her, what if she wants you and Christmas to herself. You said yourself its her first real Christmas. She doesn’t need some co-worker of yours to ruin that.”

“Co-worker?” Hopper snorted a laugh and raised his brows incredulously. “Look, after what you did for me tonight, you’re much more than that. Besides, she’d want you to stay. She likes you. Watch… hey, kid. Do you mind if (Y/N) stays and celebrates Christmas with us?”

She stopped mid-decorating and turned towards the kitchen. El took a few tentative steps towards where you and Hopper stood.

“New friend?” she asked.

“Yup, she sure is,” he responded and looked towards you.

“Ok then. Stay,” the corner of her mouth pulled up into a crooked grin before she turned her attention back towards the tree.

Hopper cleared his throat and nudged his elbow gently into your arm. “See, she wants you to stay. So, stay.”

“Fine, you got me, I’ll stay at least until the storm dies down.”

“Great! I’ll grab the glasses and you can make the waffles!”

 

Three whiskeys later, the tree was completely decorated, Elvis’ Christmas album had played through at least twice and El was laying sleepily on the couch with the remnants of a decorated sugar cookie laying beside her.

“Hey, kiddo,” Hopper bent down near the couch. “Whaddya say you head off to bed? Hm? Santa doesn’t come until you’re in bed and fast asleep.”

“Santa?” she asked, half paying attention.

“Remember, the big guy in the suit with the beard that brings the presents?”

She turned her head to him and smiled, tugging at his beard and chuckling. “You’re Santa!”

He snorted a laugh and helped her sit up on the couch. “Come on, off to bed with ya.”

The girl reluctantly got up and put the sugar cookie back on the plate before coming over to you and giving you a brief hug. “Thank you for the cookies and the decorations.”

Her embrace, though it was loose and slightly hesitant, took you by surprise and overwhelmed you with a swell of emotion. “You’re so welcome. Merry Christmas, El.”

“Merry Christmas, waffle maker,” she smiled that sweet and crooked smile again before leaving you and saying goodnight to Hopper.

“Night kiddo. Sleep good, and tomorrow… presents.” Hopper kissed her head and followed her into her room to be sure she was warm and tucked in.

Once she was, he came out and quietly closed her door behind him. “She’s already out.”

“Poor kid, holidays can be exhausting,” you mused as you went about cleaning up the remainder of the baking supplies. “Now, everything you need for tomorrow is right in the fridge. Flour is here, and the waffle maker is right there.” You dried your hands on the towel and headed to the coat rack to get your coat. Before you could slip it over your shoulders, Hopper was waving you off.

“What do you think you’re doing? You can’t leave, now.”

“Why? It’s late and I suspect Santa has a few more things to wrap,” you teased.

“Yeah, maybe. But ma’am, you’ve been drinking. What kind of cop would I be if I let you drive all the way back into Hawkins town proper after you’ve been hittin’ the bottle?”

You snorted a laugh, thinking he was kidding, but the expression he wore said otherwise. “You’re serious?”

“As a heart attack.”

“And what do you propose I do? Sleepover?”

“Would that be so terrible? You could have another drink with me. Help me wrap some presents and be here in the morning to make the waffles.”

“You just made a very successful batch yourself, Chief. I think you can handle it.” Shaking your head, you continued to put your coat on, ignoring the fact that he was now standing between you and the front door.

“Well… what if I want you to stay? Would you stay?”

He was gazing at you, his eyes soft but hopeful. There was something in there that seemed to be silently pleading with you to say yes, though you just assumed it was the Jack talking through him. In a split second, a myriad of thoughts went through your head, and there was no way to differentiate between them all in that moment. Your gut said stay. Your heart said stay. Your mind told you to run all the way home.

 _Two out of three… majority rules I guess_ , you thought as you started to take off your coat. “Alright, Hopper. I’ll stay. But only if you pour me some of that egg nog and add a shot of Jack to it.

“One spiked egg nog, comin’ up,” he said, a smile unfurling under his whiskers.

 

By the second spiked egg nog, you and Hopper had finished wrapping the few things he got for El and exchanged more than a few stories while sitting around the warmth of the wood burning stove. The tree twinkled in the corner, and a brief lull had come over the room. The only prominent sound was the crackle of the wood from inside the iron giant next to you.

“This is a great cabin you have here,” you started, suddenly nervous and more than a little tipsy.

Hopper sat up from the couch with a groan and nodded in agreement. “It was my grandad’s place for years, then I just used it for storage. When Jane—El, came along… she, uh, needed some time to transition. Get used to me, you know? Thought this was safer than being in town.”

“Are you planning on going back to town anytime soon?”

“Yeah, most likely after Christmas. Trying to get her enrolled in Hawkins Middle for the new year. She’s a smart kid, already has some friends there, so I am hoping that its not too much on her.”

“Seems like she’s had a rough go of it,” you said thoughtfully, daring a glance at the big man beside you.

His blue eyes were semi-glazed over, but still twinkled with the reflected lights of the tree. He looked thoughtful and ran a hand over his mouth and down his beard before meeting your gaze.

“Rough is one way to describe it. Maybe one day I can tell you all about it,” he paused, and chuckled to himself. “Maybe one day. But, tonight… we celebrate Santa!”

He absently patted your knee before standing from the couch and going back to the record player. Leaving Elvis on the turntable, he moved the needle further onto the record, and the first notes of Blue Christmas began playing. Hopper came back over to you, grabbed your hand and pulled you up from the couch without asking. He just wrapped his arms around you, holding one of your hands to his chest, his other around your waist, and started dancing you around the room.

Singing along with Elvis, he spun you and then pulled you close again. The more he moved you and sang along, the bigger your smile grew. His hands were warm and surprisingly soft. You loved how he was gently brushing his thumb against your back as he spun you around the room and tucked your hand into his chest deeper with each twirl.

Hopper moved you in closer and let his face press intimately against your cheek as he continued singing along. The breath from his words felt like a warm burst of heaven against your ear, and you found yourself falling for him faster than you thought would be possible.

The song began to fade out, and a more up-tempo one took its place. You didn’t want it to end, but you also felt suddenly nervous around him. Whether it was the whiskey, or the abrupt sprout of feelings for the man, you needed a moment to think.

“Bathroom?” you asked, feeling your face flushed red from the heat and the booze.

“Right there,” he pointed and watched you as you entered it and swiftly shut the door.

Starring at yourself in the small vanity mirror, you tried to calm your breathing and splashed some cold water on your face. From the other room, the music stopped, but Hopper kept on humming the tune and mumbling the words of Blue Christmas. Taking another moment or two, you took a few deep breaths, and rejoined him in the other room.

“Hey, come here,” he said and waved you over to the window, “it finally stopped snowing.”

You peaked out of the curtain to see a beautiful, serene blanket of snow covering most everything. The night’s illumination made it look like something out of a fairy tale, casting an even deeper fantastical glow over the night as the snow sparkled under the full moon.

“It’s beautiful,” you whispered, afraid that saying it any louder would break the spell.

“It sure is,” he said, and when you turned your face up to glance at him, you realized he was looking at you, and not out the window.

The needle lowered back onto the record, and Silent Night began to play softly just as Hopper took your chin between his fingers and lifted your face up to his. Despite the copious amounts of spiked egg nog, you felt instantly sober as you grasped that he was about to kiss you.

You didn’t stop him, you wanted him to kiss you—and if you were being honest with yourself—it was from the moment you saw him in the market. There was no reason as to why then, but after spending the evening with him and his daughter, it was the only thing you wanted for Christmas.

Hopper paused, only briefly, just before his lips touched yours. When you didn’t pull away, he gently pressed his lips to yours. The bristles of his beard tickled your lips, but the feeling of him against you was something else entirely. The had a magic all of its own.

His fingers slipped from your chin, and cautiously wrapped around you and drew you into his chest. Holding you closer now than when you were dancing, you kissed him back with all your newly found feelings. It only encouraged him to return it deeper, and with a sudden flare of passion.

His lips parted, guardedly allowing his tongue to know yours. When they touched, it sent a bolt of shivers down your body, making your knees feel weakened and a tingle of warmth to grow within you. You felt you could lose yourself in him, very easily, and that thought scared you into pulling back from his kiss.

“Hopper… wait,” you breathed, putting your hands on his chest to give yourself a little distance. “This is… wow.”

“I’m sorry—I shouldn’t’ve—” he mumbled and shook his head.

“No, please… don’t apologize. I wanted you too, very much,” you paused and flashed a glance towards El’s room. “Its just a surprise, you know? Like, wow. What’s happening here?” you laughed nervously and ran a hand through your hair.

“I have no clue. I’m really, terrible at these kinda things. But tonight, tonight was fun. Watching you with El, and the way you just sorta swooped in and helped me. It felt good to laugh, and not feel like a sad sack of shit on Christmas. Having her,” he said and pointed towards her room, “and you here, I don’t know. It just feels nice.”

He hesitantly caressed the side of your face and seemed as though he was going to kiss you again, but a sudden yawn made him divert away, then lay his forehead against your shoulder with a groan. His whole body animatingly slumping down, too.

You couldn’t help but laugh at him. “It’s been a long day, Hop. Come on.” Taking his hand, you lead him over towards the couch and allowed him to fall onto it with a thud. You inhaled sharply and laughed as he pulled you down next to him and draped his arm over your shoulders, drawing you into the crook of his arm.

He rested his head back against the couch, his eyes closing, but a ghost of a smile was left on his face. “Best Christmas in a long time,” he mumbled as he snuggled you into him. “In a long, long time.”

Taking a deep breath, you felt yourself settle into him and close your eyes. Sleep came quickly after.

 

When you woke, Hopper was snoring softly beside you. Carefully you got out from beneath his embrace without waking him. El was still asleep and you thought it best to leave, so they could enjoy their first Christmas together as a family. Also, this way there would be no awkwardness between you. Maybe he would regret how close you had gotten the night before. Leaving now would give him an out if he woke up with a different mindset.

You took the gift you got from the store, signed the little tag  _To El_ , and left it under the tree with her other presents. Leaving everything else behind, you made your way out onto the porch and took in the serene view before you. Christmas morning donned with a cotton candy sky and a blanket of undisturbed snow that looked like scene from a post card. Not wanting to chance them waking before you left, you quietly made your way down to the car and drove away towards home.

The rest of your day went on as normal. You got home, took a hot shower, made some breakfast before going on to phone relatives far and wide to say Merry Christmas. You had hoped that maybe Hopper would call. He certainly should have had your phone number somewhere in that brain of his. But when he didn’t, you reluctantly picked up the receiver and dialed the various family members. Each conversation was the same…

Why didn’t you come to visit?

_I am covering a shift today at the station, so Florence could spend it with her family._

Do you enjoy spending Christmas alone?

_It’s not so bad, honestly. (you’d lie)_

If you’d settle down with a nice man, you wouldn’t have to be alone.

 _Oh yes, maybe one day…_   _(you’d say with a laugh but there was no humor in it)_

When that torture was finally over, you got yourself ready and headed off to the station to cover the phones for the evening.

Only one officer was on duty, Officer Finlay, a middle aged, divorced man who’s only ambition in life was to do as little as possible.  Hawkins was normally a quiet town anyway and being that it was Christmas, the most you could really expect to get was a call from the local bar about a drunken disorderly. The night drug on without incident, and as the sun set on Hawkins that Christmas day, you decided to fix up a little dinner for you and Officer Finlay that you brought from home.

Standing in the small kitchen area of the station, your back was to the room when you heard the PA system click on with a whine before the sounds of Elvis singing Blue Christmas came through. Thinking that Officer Finlay was playing the music, you paused at the recognition of the song and thought back to last night and the time you spent dancing with Hopper.

You just stood at the microwave, lost in thought about the night before and wishing you hadn’t left the way you did. Before you could think of all the ways you blew things with Hopper before they even began, you heard someone clear their throat from behind you.

When you turned, you saw Hopper and El both standing there, cheeks bright pink from the cold air and a huge grin on the girl’s face.

“Merry Christmas,” he said, as El quickly moved in to hug you.

You caught the girl and hugged her back, noticing she had on the gift you left her. The silver stars sparkled back at you, as you gave her one last little squeeze.

“Its so pretty!” she exclaimed, as you bent down and admired it on her.

“It looks beautiful on you, El,” you said, lightly touching the chain. Looking back up at Hopper, you saw him watching you and tried to discern the expression on his face. Was he upset with you for leaving it? Or for leaving at all? Was he remorseful about kissing you… did he even remember kissing you?!

“You left without saying goodbye.” He looked disappointed. “Then, once she opened that, she insisted we come and find you.”

“You didn’t stay for waffles,” she added, her tone thick with disappointment.

“I’m so sorry, I really thought you guys might just wanna spend the morning together.”

“Come back for dinner,” she asked, her doe-like brown eyes quietly pleading with you to say yes. “I promise, no waffles. Hop says we have to have a vegetable.”

You laughed heartily at her response and hugged her again. “I would love to come for dinner, but I have to work tonight. Rain check?”

She looked confusedly up at Hopper. “Rain check?”

“It means can she come another time instead. But, that’s not necessary. Finlay!” Hopper called out, turning to find the officer. “You can cover the phones for her tonight, right?”

“But—” he started and read the Chief’s expression and threw his hands up in the air. “Yeah, fine. But the stew, stays.”

“Fair enough,” he said and turned back around, his blue eyes twinkling a bit mischievously. “So, dinner and maybe a bit more Elvis?”

That warm glow of long-forgotten feelings grew again and there was no way you would or could turn him down. Or El, for that matter. Within the course of a day, they both became two of your very favorite people. The more time you could spend with them, the better.

“Yes, I would love that.”

El was visibly excited, Hopper was a bit subtler about it. He quickly glanced over his should at Finlay, who was now sulking at his desk, then back to you. Taking your hand, he gave it a squeeze and took a step closer to you.

“Good, cause the kid really likes you.”

“I really like her.”

“I might, kinda like you, too. I mean I always have but…,” he trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. When he spoke again, his voice was lowered so only you could hear him. “Last night was pretty great. Would like to do it again, maybe a little less drunk, so I don’t pass out just when things get good.”

You could feel yourself blush but was also excited at the thought. “I’d like that very much.”

“That’s good,” he said and then sung along with the song still playing over the PA. “Cause, it’d be a Bluuuee Christmas, without you…”

El rolled her eyes and hit him in the ribs.

“You’re lame,” she teased and shook her head.

Hopper raised his arms in defense. “Hey, I am not lame, ok. I am…” he trailed off, looking to you for help.

“Oh no pal, you are suuuper lame,” you agreed with her, and gave her a wink.

“I can see how this night is gonna go. May have to break out that whiskey again afterall,” he grumbled with a reluctant smile. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Keeping your hand in his, and El’s in his other, the three of you left the station to head to the cabin for Christmas dinner and who knows what else. Either way, you knew that things would never be the same again after that Christmas day.


End file.
